The major objectives of the Multipurpose Arthritis Center at the University of California, San Francisco are: (1) to conduct basic research in areas related to the etiology and pathogenesis of rheumatic diseases (e.g., mechanisms of immunoregulation, heterogeneity of lymphocytes and monocytes, genetic control of immune responses, molecular mechanisms of lymphocyte activation, regulation of natural killer cell activity, cell biology and chemistry of inflammation): (2) to develop and evaluate new methods for the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of rheumatic diseases (e.g., lung disease and altered susceptibility to infection in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus); (3) to conduct research into the health care of patients with rheumatic diseases (e.g., health care costs, disability, utilization of medical services); (4) to train biomedical scientists, physicians, and other health professionals; (5) to conduct education programs for physicians, allied health professionals, and patients; (6) to devise and test more effective ways to educate health professionals and patients (e.g., staff of home health agencies, arthritis care and education in nursing homes, teaching methods in joint protection); and (7) to work with local, state, and national organizations for the purpose of developing and applying new knowledge. To meet these objectives, comprehensive programs in Research, Education, and Community/Health Services Research have been developed at the three major teaching hospitals of the University of California, San Francisco (i.e., Moffitt-Long Hospital, San Francisco Veterans Administration Hospital, San Francisco General Hospital) as well as in the Schools of Medicine and Nursing.